


Equations

by meletes_muse



Series: Inhuman ficlets [2]
Category: Inhuman Condition (Web Series), Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meletes_muse/pseuds/meletes_muse
Summary: Then Helen had come along. And it had been Helen who worried about love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Inhuman Condition or Sanctuary.

Michelle watches quietly from the sofa as Helen and Mira work together on a complex equation for Mira’s doctoral thesis. Mira sighs, dramatically, slumping in her chair. She’s an excellent plant biologist, but her math leaves a lot to be desired.

“Urgh. This is, like, impossible.”

Mira tries to close the book. But Helen tuts and holds the pages open, quietly muttering possible solutions. Mira rolls her eyes.

“You won’t get any better if you don’t try,” Helen says, still focused on the page in front of her. “Ah,” she picks up a pencil and carefully completes the equation, “that’s it.”

Despite herself, Mira peers at the numbers. She frowns. “How do you do that?”

“Years of practice.”

_Hundreds_ of years, Michelle thinks. Though Helen was probably tackling complex math before most kids in her age group could read and write. Mira’s obviously thinking along the same lines.

“Oh please,” she says, “even if I practice for the next ten years I won’t be that good, let alone…”

She falters when Helen raises an eyebrow.

“Uh…”

Helen shakes her head, lips quirked upwards in that smile of hers. She places a reassuring hand on Mira’s shoulder. “You’ll get there,” she says.

Mira’s obviously taken aback at the display of affection. Helen’s no ice queen, but she’s not exactly a cuddler either. “Thanks,” she says, shifting awkwardly, in that way that she used to when she was a teenager worried about not looking cool in front of her friends.

Michelle feels a surge of affection for these women in her life. Mira can be difficult at the best of times and Helen doesn’t pull any punches. But her daughter seems to like her new partner and Helen seems genuinely pleased to spend time with her daughter.

After Rachel had left, Michelle had thought she was through with love. Sex she could do. But love? It was too messy. And she already had enough people to worry about: Mira and even Rachel herself (who admittedly, she still loved, even if she knew there was no way of repairing the damage they’d both done). Will was definitely off the Christmas list, but since they’d invited him back into their lives she’d known that she’d have to put up with him for Mira’s sake.

Then Helen had come along. And it had been Helen who worried about love. Michelle had fallen swiftly and completely, but Helen had been oh so cautious. It wasn’t commitment issues, she’d explained haltingly one evening, she just couldn’t face losing anyone else.

So they're taking things slowly. And slowly Helen's letting herself into Michelle's life. Michelle knows that Mira reminds her of Ashley, and that hasn't been easy. But Helen's getting to know her daughter for who she is, not who Ashley was, and slowly she's letting herself enjoy her company. Michelle and Helen are developing something of a partnership.

When it comes down to it, though, Helen will have to decide if she's worth it. But Michelle knows, that even _Helen_ knows, that she can't always go it alone. And in any case, Helen's way too stubborn to admit defeat.

 

 

 


End file.
